


Per una sorella questo e altro

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Introspection, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Per Sara avrebbe fatto e farebbe tutt’oggi qualunque cosa.[Partecipa al COW-T 10, Quarta settimana, M1: Spokon]
Relationships: Michele Crispino & Sara Crispino
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Per una sorella questo e altro

**Parole** : 680  
___

Il bullismo rappresentava realmente una piaga infima dell’odierna società, un’esasperazione della prepotenza umana, una rivalsa temporanea per i più infelici – un sentimento frequente, l’infelicità, che poteva rendere un determinato individuo particolarmente invidioso della vita serena e dei successi altrui.  
Michele Crispino aveva sempre risposto al bullismo, o meglio a coloro che si comportavano da bulli arroganti e presuntuosi, con l’adattamento. Perché sapersi adattare alle situazioni che si presentavano davanti e agire di conseguenza faceva parte del suo carattere, di cui l’unica cosa esagerata per il quale veniva ripreso riguardava l’attaccamento morboso a Sara, ma questo era più forte di lui, non poteva negarlo, d’altronde rientrava nella natura di un rapporto gemellare – si cresceva insieme e, pertanto, difficilmente si accettavano cambi di routine.  
Perciò, se l’atto di bullismo in sé o la presa in giro non era qualcosa che lo riguardava da vicino, egli sapeva come mantenere la calma, composto e distaccato, pur rimanendo all’erta come un segugio che annusava la pista verso la droga.  
Tuttavia, e questo fin da piccolo, se soltanto qualcuno si permetteva di far piangere sua sorella Sara, la sua cara e amata gemella, il giovane pattinatore italiano si sentiva in dovere di intervenire, atteggiandosi da piccolo eroe iperprotettivo, da cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura, alzando il tono della voce e usando anche le mani per difenderla se necessario.  
Per Sara avrebbe fatto e farebbe tutt’oggi qualunque cosa.  
Perciò Michele era spesso abituato a seguirla nelle trasferte all’estero, a spostarsi con lei in entrambi i casi, a seconda di dove la Federazione li mandasse a gareggiare, che si trattasse del pattinaggio femminile o del pattinaggio maschile, non rinunciava mai a tenerla vicina, o quanto meno distante nel raggio di un chilometro, non di più, per averla nel suo campo di osservazione. Non avere la situazione sotto controllo lo metteva in ansia, così come si agitava visibilmente di fronte a un sospetto ammiratore della sorella: purtroppo Sara era molto bella e quindi, ahilui, attirava parecchi sguardi su di sé, soprattutto da signori di mezz’età che chissà cosa si aspettavano.

E quando lei progettava di uscire con le sue amiche per passare il sabato sera a divertirsi in loro compagnia, in più di un’occasione Michele aveva fatto finta di nulla, per poi seguirla di nascosto e pedinarla con gli occhiali scuri e il cappotto in stile agente segreto, perché temeva che Sara e le altre incontrassero ragazzi pervertiti e con intenzioni per nulla galanti se non palparle attraverso i vestiti. E si sapeva che le discoteche, soprattutto quelle, erano luoghi che attiravano come api sul miele i molestatori: per questi era come un invito a nozze, come gustare una pizza napoletana imbastita di roba di prima qualità. Michele si sentiva in dovere di vigilare, anche se, una volta scoperto, Sara non la prendeva bene e partiva in quarta con una delle sue ramanzine lunghissime, ammonendolo con uno sguardo fulminante se soltanto egli si azzardava a interromperla mentre parlava. Eppure, ogni volta, in quanto fratello, ci cascava, non lasciandole la libertà richiesta e non concedendole fiducia incondizionata.  
«Sono grande ormai, Mickey! In caso saprei difendermi da sola: con tutto l’allenamento per il pattinaggio pensi che io non possa tirare calci efficaci? Posso anche portarmi lo spray al peperoncino dentro la borsetta se questo ti fa stare più tranquillo», insisteva piantando le mani sui fianchi.  
E Michele, in cuor suo, l’ammirava tanto, perché sapeva che era così, Sara aveva una forte personalità, la conosceva meglio di chiunque altro, eppure l’istinto di protezione non poteva certo cancellarglielo a suon di rimproveri e critiche.  
Di sua sorella si fidava, degli altri no.  
Il bullismo e le molestie non la spaventavano, non le impedivano di essere libera e di divertirsi. E questo era uno dei motivi per il quale le voleva un bene dell’anima e sarebbe stato lì per lei sempre, nella gioia piena e nel dolore più tremendo.  
Avrebbe asciugato le sue lacrime e l’avrebbe abbracciata stretta senza dire nulla se non nella sua mente: mia sorella Sara è la persona più coraggiosa che io conosca, la migliore al mondo.


End file.
